In German DOS No. 2,223,894 and DOS No. 2,531,643, 2-[p-(p-substitutedphenoxy)phenoxy] propionic acid esters of the general formula ##STR1## wherein R.sub.4 is hydroxy, alkoxy, thioalkyl, alkenyloxy cyclohexyloxy and the like, R is hydrogen, halogen alkyl, alkoxy, alkylthio, cyclohexyl, cyclopentyl, phenyl, trifluoromethyl and the like and n is an integer from 1 to 3 are disclosed as herbicides. Compounds similar to the general formula above are also disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,646,200 and German DOS Nos. 2,136,828; 2,601,548 and 2,358,789 and DAS No. 1,668,896. Further, in German DOS No. 2,262,402 compounds of the general formula ##STR2## wherein R.sub.1 and R.sub.2 are aromatic, having one or more substituents, aliphatic, cycloaliphatic, araliphatic or heterocyclic hydrocarbon groups; R.sub.1 can also be hydrogen; R.sub.1 and R.sub.2 together can be nitrogen or oxygen-containing cycloaliphatic hydrocarbon groups; R.sub.3 is hydrogen or alkyl, X is hydrogen, alkyl, alkoxy, haloalkyl or halogen, and n is an integer from 1 to 3, are disclosed as herbicides.